Disney Crossy Road
Disney Crossy Road is a mobile game based on Crossy Road for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. Synopsis "Why should the chicken get all the fun? From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road, an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in 8-bit worlds! * COLLECT over 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines (many with fun surprises)! * JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of iconic locations while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes! * MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds and then some!" Updates *'March 28' - The game is released on the U.S App Store *'April 28' - The Jungle Book Update (+25 New Characters) *'May 26' - Alice Through The Looking Glass Update (+37 Official New Characters ANDROID and +35 Official New Characters iOS) *'June 30' - Finding Dory Update (+37 Official New Characters iOS and +35 Official New Characters ANDROID) Different Buttons Here are buttons in the Character section. * My Collection - The My Collection section appears on the top of the screen at the right of all the worlds. In this section, you can choose between any character you have already unlocked via the prize machine. * Random Button - The Random button is a feature that originally appeared in Crossy Road. When you click on it, it will launch you with a random character of your My Collection section. At your death, your next round will launch you with a totally new random character and so on till your death. * Prize Machine Button - The Prize Machine button is at the left of the Random Button. It is available when you have 100 coins or 500 pixels, when you click on it, they will show you the 2 different prize machines so you can choose 1 to play with. The button is locked when you have either unlocked already all the characters via the prize machine or when you don't have enough money to play neither machine. * Daily Missions - The Daily Missions were added in the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update of the game. It allows you to play everyday 3 missions which gives you, a free gift with coins in it, a free gift with pixel coins in it and a stamp. When you get 6 stamps, you unlock an exclusive figurine that can only be unlocked through daily missions and not by prize machine. Characters For now, there are 187 known playable characters for Android devices and 185 known playable characters for iOS devices. Characters are divided up into 5 categories: Classic, Rare, Epic, Secret, and Legendary. Classic characters have a higher chance of being won in the prize machine, while rare being harder and epic being the hardest. Secret characters are only obtained through special requirements, while the only Legendary character Hamm gives benefits once the player purchases him. Although every character except for Hamm can be unlocked for free via the prize machine, players have also the ability to pay for them and get characters immediately instead of waiting for them to come in the prize machine. Here are the prices: * Classic Character - $0.99'' * ''Rare Character - $1.99'' * ''Epic Character - $2.99'' * ''Legendary Character - $4.99'' Upcoming Features So many upcoming features have been revealed and will soon appear in Disney Crossy Road. Those have been revealed by database information a long time ago and a part of it have already been revealed in some previous updates. '''Revealed By Promotional Art With Models: * Gray - from The Jungle Book * Turbo - from Wreck-It Ralph * Cupcake Ralph - from Wreck-It Ralph '(DESCRIPTION: He's a cupcake with a tasty trail) DATABASE * Bing Bing - from Wreck-It Ralph * Cheshire Cat - from Alice Through The Looking Glass (DESCRIPTION: Floats and turns into smoke) '' * Peas-in-a-Pod - from Toy Story ''(DESCRIPTION: You can't hold yourself together) DATABASE * Alien - from Toy Story (DESCRIPTION: You are being watched) DATABASE * Mr. Pricklepants - from Toy Story * Megabot - from Big Hero 6 * Rainbow Unicorn - from Inside Out'' (DESCRIPTION: Rainbows are so lovely) DATABASE'' * Hatbox Ghost - from Haunted Mansion * Cass Hamada - from Big Hero 6 * Sulley - from Monsters, Inc (DESCRIPTION: Smashes obstacles) DATABASE * Mike Wazowski - from Monsters, Inc (DESCRIPTION: Likes to sing) DATABASE * Boo - from Monsters, Inc * Boo in Costume - from Monsters, Inc (DESCRIPTION: Soooo cute !) DATABASE * Roz - from Monsters, Inc (DESCRIPTION: Always tearing up the paperwork) DATABASE * Randall Boggs - from Monsters, Inc (DESCRIPTION: Hides when still !) DATABASE * Celia Mae - from Monsters, Inc (DESCRIPTION: Its party time !) DATABASE * Emperor Palpatine - from Star Wars * Rey - from Star Wars * Scrooge McDuck - from Ducktales * Huey - from Ducktales * Dewey - from Ducktales * Louie - from Ducktales * Gizmoduck - from Ducktales * Ludwig - from Ducktales * Oswald The Lucky Rabbit * Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey * Steamboat Mickey * Ortensia * Max Goof Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.30.56.png|Boo, Roz, and Boo in her Randall Boggs Outift Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.36.37.png|Mike Wazowski, Sulley, and Randall Boggs Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.37.28.png|Celia Mae Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.38.44.png|Mr. Pricklepants, and Peas-In-A-Pod Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.39.46.png|Cupcake Ralph Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.40.56.png|Bing Bing, and DiCaramello Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.43.49.png|Emperor Palpatine, from Star Wars Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.45.37.png|Rei, from Star Wars Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.46.35.png|Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gizmoduck, and Ludwig Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 14.02.29.png|Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey, Steamboat Mickey, Ortensia, and Max Goof Database of the game has also revealed so many other features! Download this file, no viruses, works on both Mac and PC at: http://www.mediafire.com/download/lb2wu1e50vnsj8s/strings.txt Revealed By Database Without Models: New Worlds ! New World - Cinderella New World - DuckTales New World - Monsters, Inc New World - Pirates Of The Caribbean New World - Star Wars New World - The Incredibles New World - The Good Dinosaur New Limited Time Events ! New Upcoming Event - Lion King Clash For a limited time, unlock a special figurine ! LIMITED TIME event starts tomorrow SPECIAL EVENT ON NOW ! One day left ! Have you unlocked your two figurines yet SPECIAL EVENT! For a limited time, unlock a special figurine! New Levels To Maximize! You unlocked AAA by reaching max level with BBB "You unlocked AAA by reaching max level with the BBB group! New Powerups ! Powerup Badge - Figurine Bage Powerup Boulder - Slow Vertical Obstacles Powerup Car - Slow small hazards Powerup Coin - Coin Multiplier Powerup Truck - Slow large hazards New Characters New Zootopia Characters New Character - Duke Weasleton (Zootopia) New Character - Fru Fru / Mr. Big's Wife (Zootopia) New Character - Business Hamster (Zootopia) New Character - Mr. Hopps / Father of Judy Hopps (Zootopia) New Character - Mrs. Hopps / Mother of Judy Hopps (Zootopia) New Character - Kevin / Mr. Big Polar Bear Bodyguard (Zootopia) New Jungle Book Characters New Character - Raksha / Akela's husband (Jungle Book) New Monsters, Inc Characters New Character - C.D.A Agent (Monsters, Inc) '''(DESCRIPTION: Watch out for the other agents)'' New Character - Charlie / Assistant (Monsters, Inc) New Character - Flint / Supervisor (Monsters, Inc) '''(DESCRIPTION: Loves to drink coffee)'' New Character - Fungus / Worker (Monsters, Inc) New Character - Garbage Cube (Monsters, Inc) New Character - George (Monsters, Inc) '''(DESCRIPTION: Step on socks to get a shave)' New Character - Harley (Monsters, Inc) '(DESCRIPTION: Bites all the obstacles)' New Character - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc) '(DESCRIPTION: Likes drinking coffee)' New Character - Needleman (Monsters, Inc) New Character - Phlegm (Monsters, Inc) '(DESCRIPTION: Easily scared)' New Character - Sim Kid (Monsters, Inc) New Character - Smitty (Monsters, Inc) New Character - Spike (Monsters, Inc) '(DESCRIPTION: Watch out for spikes !)' New Character - Tony / Merchant (Monsters, Inc) '(DESCRIPTION: Watch out for the fruit !)' New Character - Waxford (Monsters, Inc) '''New' DuckTales Characters New Character - Baggy (Ducktales) New Character - Bankjob (Ducktales) New Character - Bebop (Ducktales) New Character - Bigtime (Ducktales) New Character - Bouncer (Ducktales) New Character - Burger (Ducktales) New Character - Booba (Ducktales) New Character - Tootsie (Ducktales) New Character - Doofus Drake (Ducktales) New Character - Duckworth (Ducktales) New Character - Flintheart Glomgold (Ducktales) New Character - Glittering Goldie (Ducktales) New Character - Doofus Drake (Ducktales) New Character - Gyro Gearloose (Ducktales) New Character - Launchpad McQuack (Ducktales) New Character - Ma Beagle (Ducktales) New Character - Magica De Spell (Ducktales) New Character - Merlock (Ducktales) New Character - Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales) New Character - Poe De Spell (Ducktales) New Character - Webby (Ducktales) New The Incredibles Characters New Character - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) New Character - Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles) New Character - Rick Dicker (The Incredibles) New Character - Edna Mode (The Incredibles) New Character - Gilbert Huph (The Incredibles) New Character - Syndrome Island Guard (The Incredibles) New Character - Jack-Jack / The Baby (The Incredibles) New Character - Violet (The Incredibles) New Character - Dash (The Incredibles) New Character - Frozone (The Incredibles) New Character - Omnidroid (The Incredibles) New Character - The Underminer (The Incredibles) New Character - Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible Without Costume (The Incredibles) New Character - Helen Parr / Mrs. Incredible Without Costume (The Incredibles) New Character - Lucius Best / Frozone Without Costume (The Incredibles) New Character - Mirage (The Incredibles) New Character - Syndrome (The Incredibles) New Character - Gazerbeam (The Incredibles) New Character - Glory Days Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) New Character - Incrediboy (The Incredibles) New Character - Violet (The Incredibles) New Character - Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles) New The Good Dinosaur Characters' New Character - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Nash (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Momma (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Poppa (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Fury (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Libby (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Buck (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Fury (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Dream Director (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Destructor (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Dream Crusher (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Footless Fran (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Henrietta (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Chick (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Debbie (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Pet Collector (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Bisodon (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Lurleane (The Good Dinosaur) New Character - Bubbha (The Good Dinosaur) '''New Inside Out Characters New Character - Brazilian Helicopter Pilot (Inside Out) New Character - Mom's Anger (Inside Out) New Character - Mom's Fear (Inside Out) New Character - Mom's Disgust (Inside Out) New Character - Mom's Joy (Inside Out) New Character - Cat's Sadness (Inside Out) New Character - Cat's Anger (Inside Out) New Character - Cat's Fear (Inside Out) New Character - Cat's Disgust (Inside Out) New Character - Cat's Joy (Inside Out) New Character - Cat's Sadness (Inside Out) New Character - Dog's Anger (Inside Out) New Character - Dog's Fear (Inside Out) New Character - Dog's Disgust (Inside Out) New Character - Dog's Joy (Inside Out) New Character - Dog's Sadness (Inside Out) New Finding Nemo Characters New Character - Jellyfish (Finding Nemo) New Character - Fluke (Finding Nemo) New Character - Rudder (Finding Nemo) New Character - Coffee Pot (Finding Nemo) New Character - Scuba Diver (Finding Nemo) New Character - Anglerfish (Finding Nemo) (DESCRIPTION: Has a glowing head lamp) New Character - Jenny (Finding Nemo) New Character - Charlie (Finding Nemo) New Character - Baby Dory (Finding Nemo) New Pirates Of The Caribbean Characters New Character - Will Turner (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Elizabeth Swann (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Joshamee Gibbs (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Tia Dalma (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - James Norrington (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Marty (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Cotton (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Auctioneer (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Bootstrap Bill Turner (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Maccus (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Treasure Chest (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Jack Sparrow (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Hector Barbossa (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Davy Jones (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Pintel (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Ragetti (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Prison Dog (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Tiny (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Helmsman (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Angelica (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Blackbeard (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Phillip Swift (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Character - Syrena (Pirates Of The Caribbean) New Big Hero 6 Characters New Character - Heathcliff (Big Hero 6) New Character - Sergeant Gerson (Big Hero 6) New Character - Abigail Callaghan (Big Hero 6) New Character - Fantasy Fred (Big Hero 6) New Toy Story Characters New Character - Lotso (Toy Story) New Character - The Monkey (Toy Story) New Character - Big Baby (Toy Story) New Character - Rocky Gibraltar (Toy Story) New Character - Stretch (Toy Story) New Character - Bookworm (Toy Story) New Character - Chunk (Toy Story) New Character - Buttercup (Toy Story) New Character - Chuckles (Toy Story) New Character - Twitch (Toy Story) New Character - Sparks (Toy Story) New Haunted Mansion Characters New Character - Constance The Bride (Haunted Mansion) (DESCRIPTION: Black flowers appear behind her) New Character - Alexander Nitrokoff (Haunted Mansion) New Character - Headless Knight (Haunted Mansion) New Character - Bagpipe Player (Haunted Mansion) New Character - Harp Player (Haunted Mansion) New Character - Drummer (Haunted Mansion) New Character - Rollo Rumkin (Haunted Mansion) New Character - Uncle Theodore (Haunted Mansion) New Character - Cousin Algernon (Haunted Mansion) New Character - Ned Nub (Haunted Mansion) New Character - Aunt Lucretia (Haunted Mansion) New Character - Phineas P. Rock (Haunted Mansion) New Wreck-It Ralph Characters New Character - Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) (DESCRIPTION: Turbo speed) New Character - Adorabeezle (Wreck-It Ralph) New Character - Jubileena (Wreck-It Ralph) New Character - Swizzle (Wreck-It Ralph) New Character - Blue Racer (Wreck-It Ralph) New Character - Breath Mint (Wreck-It Ralph) New Character - Cybug King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) New Character - Wedding Tuxedo Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) New Character - Wedding Dress Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) New Character - Wedding Tuxedo Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) Out of Time Deaths If your character remains idle too long, then the following will snatch your character away: *Mickey Mouse - The Eagle *''Toy Story'' - The Claw *''Big Hero 6'' - San Fransokyo Blimp *''The Haunted Mansion'' - A Crow *''The Lion King'' - A Vulture *''Wreck-It Ralph'' - A Cy-Bug *''Zootopia'' - The Helicopter from the movie *''Tangled'' - A Blue Bird *''Inside Out'' - A Pneumatic Tube *''The Jungle Book'' - A Bandar-Log Monkey on a vine *''Alice Through The Looking Glass'' - Time Sand *''Finding Dory -'' Mr. Ray Playable Environments *Toontown from Mickey and Friends *Al's Toy Barn from Toy Story 2 *San Fransokyo from Big Hero 6 *The Haunted Mansion *Pride Lands from The Lion King *Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph *Tundratown from ''Zootopia'' *Forest Near Corona from Tangled *Riley's Mind from Inside Out *Indian Jungle from The Jungle Book *Time's Castle from Alice Through The Looking Glass *Great Barrier Reef from Finding Dory 8 Bit Themes *"Mickey Mouse Club March" - The Mickey Mouse Club '' *"You've Got a Friend in Me" - ''Toy Story *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - The Lion King *"Something That I Want" - Tangled *"Bundle of Joy" - Inside Out *"A Bunny Can Go Savage" - Zootopia **"Try Everything" - Zootopia (When playing as Gazelle or Clawhauser) **"Mr. Big" - Zootopia (When playing as Mr. Big) *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" - The Haunted Mansion *"The Bare Necessities" (2016) - The Jungle Book **"The Bare Necessities" (Classic) - The Jungle Book (When playing as Baloo and Classic Baloo) **"Trust in Me" - The Jungle Book (When playing as Kaa) **"I Wanna Be Like You" - The Jungle Book (When playing as King Louie and Classic King Louie) *" White Rabbit" - Alice Through the Looking Glass *"Finding Dory (Main Title)" - Finding Dory Glitches Many glitches have appeared on Disney Crossy Road and some are still rising through the new updates. * The Loss Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0. Perhaps one of the most common glitches occurs when a players loses all of their data. All characters and previous winnings are suddenly gone. Many reasons have been found for the glitch; iCloud data save lost, bad devices, versions not having compatibility with the device, ect. * Unlimited Coin Glitch : Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.002. This glitch gave thousands of players, a free gift that contained unlimited coins. The coin total would continue rising until the app was closed. * Time Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.003. This glitch gave the ability for players to gain their free gift, advance their time clock a day ahead and gain another free gift, and continue this pattern as long as they could. * 2 New Alice Characters Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.200.7615 '''and was fixed at the '''Version 1.201.8028. This glitch gave a few players the ability to play as Bayard and White Queen in the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update before its official release on the next update; a minor update for the EMEA week for Google Play on Android devices. * Loss of High Scores Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.200.7615. This glitch has been extremely common since the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update. The glitch occurs when a player loses his new high scores. When a player makes a new high score with a character, the app may close itself. When the app is reopened, the new high score would be lost. * All Daily Mission Characters Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.200.7615. This glitch has not been fixed yet and so anyone can still use it. The glitch gives players the ability to unlock all the daily mission characters in advance. To do so, a player must finish the daily missions, close the app, change the local time country to another country where it is already the next day, and complete the new daily missions. Then the player must close the app, change back to local time, add a day ahead, and complete the new daily missions. If the player continues this pattern, they can unlock all the daily missions by winning all the stamps. * Beta Version Glitch:'''Arrived at '''Version 1.300.8598. This minor glitch occurs on iOS devices. Sometime when a player chooses a character, he / she appears in the beta version of the world with a very light green floor and few obstacles. However, the game returns to the original version a few seconds later. External Links * Official Website Trivia * A Little Green Man from Toy Story was once thought to be playable due to some promotional artwork, but was removed before release for unknown reasons. Fans still think that this character will be added in future updates. * Rapunzel is currently the only Disney Princess to be playable in the game although Alice is also considered a princess to some people. * Bayard and White Queen appeared as glitches on the game for the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update but where then officially released as characters on all Android devices for the EMEA week on Google Play. * A pixel gift Daily Mission could be earned by hopping on 30 lilypads with Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph. Since that character isn't in the game, It is presumed that Turbo will be added in the next update, because as of now, the mission cannot be completed. * To celebrate the official announcement of Wreck-It Ralph 2 (Ralph wrecks the Internet), the game Disney Crossy Road has added Ralph in other worlds (Lion King, Zootopia, Mickey & Friends, ect) where he has actually travelled to other games, and can be seen on the sidewalks of some worlds. He can also be seen wrecking the Prize Machine when a player buys a character. * A new secret feature hided in (Options - Credits - Mickey Mouse Button) will let you play with many new FREE characters from the Mighty Games & Hipster Whale creators and also the Disney creators. From them include Matt Hall, Andy Sum, Giselle Rosman and all the directors, creators, programers, and publishers of the Disney industry that have participated in the game. * After a database hack of the game, hundreds of new features were revealed including hundreds of new characters, 7 new worlds, powerups, events, and levels for your characters. All of those features should be released in the next 7-8 months. Galleries Promotional Material Disney_Crossy_Road_App_Icon.png Icon_300x300_29ae7b9f.png|The Original Logo Capture d’écran 2016-05-29 à 15.09.15.png|Logo from May 26, 2016 - June 29, 2016 Logo as of June, 30, 2016.png|Logo as of June 30, 2016 Disney_Crossy_Road_1.jpg Disney_Crossy_Road_2.jpg Disney Crossy Road 3.jpg 13087698_605481236281855_283840766687163181_n.png|Look be-fur you cross Capture d’écran 2016-05-10 à 15.23.27.png|Oh boy, time to cross the road 52e9940f6e8d4dd868a283c4_24056be9.jpeg 12963362_597721423724503_8015542474537879798_n.png|Many characters of Disney Crossy Road Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg ok.png|The Jungle Book Update ALICE.jpg|Alice Through The Looking Glass Update Disney Crossy Road.jpg|Finding Dory Update image.png Gameplay Disney_Crossy_Road_4.png Disney_Crossy_Road_5.png Disney_Crossy_Road_6.png Disney_Crossy_Road_7.png Disney_Crossy_Road_8.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 7.48.27 AM.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 7.48.19 AM.png Capture_d’écran_2016-04-05_à_7.48.10_AM.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 3.27.39 PM.png Capture d’écran 2016-05-08 à 18.37.58.png|The Jungle Book World in Disney Crossy Road Capture d’écran 2016-07-01 à 10.44.53.png|The Mickey Mouse & Friends World in Disney Crossy Road Capture d’écran 2016-05-08 à 18.38.53.png|The Haunted Mansion World in Disney Crossy Road Disney Crossy Road Riley's Mind.jpg|The Inside Out World in Disney Crossy Road Capture d’écran 2016-05-08 à 18.39.40.png|The Wreck-It Ralph World in Disney Crossy Road Videos Disney Crossy Road Official Teaser Trailer The Chicken vs. Donald Duck Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Mickey and Friends Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Goofy and Pluto Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Timon and Pumbaa Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Scar and Lion King Friends Category:Tangled Category:Inside Out Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Toy Story Category:Zootopia Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Mobile apps Category:Mobile games Category:Video games Category:Finding Nemo Category:Finding Dory Category:Cinderella Category:Star Wars Category:The Incredibles Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:DuckTales Category:Pirates of the Caribbean